Nuka (William's Fanfics)
Nuka is an adult male lion. He is the son of Scar and Zira, and the first leader of Nuka's Pride. He is the mate of Dotty, with whom he has a son, Giza. Backstory Nuka was born during the reign of Scar before his half-siblings. Despite being the eldest, Nuka was overlooked in favor of Kovu, who was hand-picked by Scar as the heir to the throne of Pride Rock. Shortly after Kovu's birth, Nuka as well as the other Outsiders were banished from the Pride Lands by his cousin, Simba. Years later, Nuka was muttering angrily to himself about how Kovu is the chosen one despite not being Scar's son. Catching sight of his half-sister, he asks her where Vitani's brother and his half-brother is and interrupts her battle with a dry root by cutting it in half with his claw. As Nuka laughs, Vitani accusingly asks Nuka the same question, to which Nuka replies that it's every lion for himself in the Outlands and that Kovu needs to learn to be on his own. Vitani threatens to tell their mother, but Nuka shrugs off her threat, since he should have been the chosen one, as he's the "oldest," the "strongest," and the "smartest." He goes on to say that he would make a good leader if Zira would just give him a chance. Vitani doubts her brother's words but then teasingly informs him of Zira's arrival. Seeing his mother, Nuka becomes nervous and informs Zira that he's caught her field mice for dinner. When he is ignored, he deflates but follows her anyway, only to be yelled at when she tells Nuka that he was supposed to be watching Kovu. Seeing his half-brother in trouble, Kovu takes the blame, only to accidentally give his mother a plan to get revenge on Simba. When Zira compliments Kovu for thinking like Scar, Nuka reacts with disgust. Angry, Zira whips around and snarls at him, and the young lion laughs nervously, allowing Zira's glare to linger a bit longer before she gathers up Kovu and carries him into the termite mound. As his mother and brother leave, Nuka once more mutters angrily about Kovu being the chosen one. Shortly after his mother and brother disappear into the termite mound, Nuka participates in "My Lullaby," enthusiastically singing about bringing harm to the royal family of the Pride Lands. When Zira goes on to praise Kovu, Nuka becomes lethargic and jealous again. At one point, he is forced to sing his brother a lullaby, but he instead forces a sarcastic song of his own. Vitani is angered by this and kicks Nuka away from Kovu. Later on, when Nuka and Vitani sing together, Nuka is seen holding a homemade flag, reluctantly waving it in honor of Kovu. Years later, Nuka has grown into an adult. His first cousin once removed, Kiara, now a young adult herself, starts her first hunt, during which Nuka and Vitani pay a visit to the Elephant Graveyard. Nuka reacts with disgust to the hazy environment, but Vitani dismisses his behavior as fear. Denying her, Nuka laments not having the chance to be the chosen one, wondering why Kovu needs their help if he is so special. In the middle of his rant, a geyser erupts, frightening him, and he races toward Vitani, who rolls her eyes at his immature behavior. The two sticks they bring are ignited by the geysers, and turned into torches. Vitani picks hers up, and Nuka does the same, getting his face singed by the geyser along with the stick. He and his sister then intrude the Pride Lands, spot Kiara, and proceed to set the plains alight. Nuka ends up making a ring of fire around himself and jumps high to escape it, laughing at his own foolishness. Seeing nothing funny about their situation, Vitani drags him away. After the plan is a success, with Simba accepting Kovu into the Pride Lands, Nuka and his mother observe Kovu's process from a distance. Nuka is displeased at Kovu for not attacking Kiara and complains about this to Zira, who hushes him and assures him that everything is going according to plan. Not long after this, Nuka joins his mother's ambush, being the first to confront Simba, only to get whacked away. When the Outsiders swarm the king, he tackles Simba alongside his pride and chases the king through the gorge. Simba tries to escape up an unstable dam, and when Kovu refuses to kill his cousin, Simba, Nuka sees his chance to do better than his half-brother. Yelling for his mother's attention, he goes after Simba alone and succeeds in grabbing the king's ankle. No sooner has Nuka thought himself victorious when a weak log gives way under his paw, and he slips. Simba clambers safely onto a nearby cliff at the top of the dam, causing more logs to go down the pile and onto Nuka, crushing him. In a panic, Kovu descends, throwing the clutter out of the way in an attempt to save his half-brother, but he is pushed aside by Zira, who digs madly for her son. She is too late, and after Nuka gains the affection that he's always desired from his mother, he died faked in her paw. Months later, he reformed, and he decided to leave the Outlands to make his own pride. Jasiri understood, and Nuka left with his cubhood friend, Dotty, they soon had a cub, named Giza. Family Father: Scar Mother: Zira Mate: Dotty Son: Giza Paternal Grandparents: Ahadi and Uru Maternal Grandparents: Shaka and Hasara Aunt: Sarabi Uncle: Mufasa Great-Grandparents: Mohatu, Asali, Choyo and Xolo Cousin: Simba Half-Uncle: Aheri Half-Aunts: Maisha, Diku, Dwala and Naanda Half-Cousins: Mtoto and Erevu Half-Step-Uncle: Moto Half-Step-Aunt: Deni Half-Step-Cousins: Sukari I, Sukari II, Yooku, Digger and Afua Half-Step-Mother: Kula Half-Step-Cousin-in-law: Tombi Half-Step-First cousin once removed: Vela Half-Brother: Kovu Half-Sister: Vitani Great-Great-Uncle: Askari Great-Great-Grandparents: Mosi, Nzuri and Mbaya Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Bahari, Zailira, Kanu and Ayo Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Nkosi, Mirembe, Amara, Tanabahi, Kamaria and Maua Half-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: Kiziah and Vita Father-in-law: Unnamed Mother-in-law: Daima Sister-in-law: Spotty Stepfather: Chumvi Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:WilliamRhine Category:William's Characters Category:Adults Category:Lions Category:Princes Category:Spouses Category:Outsiders Category:Pride Landers Category:Nuka's Pride Members Category:Parents Category:Leaders Category:Hunters Category:Pride Lands Dynasty Category:Orphans